


Narcissus. (IX)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。想格式想到头痛的我在今天终于更到娜娜现身。－娜娜视角。－故事后续会很狗血的，但你应该猜不到的——请自行斟酌是否继续阅读。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的是127的第七感。－特别声明一下，我喜欢娜娜的！
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	Narcissus. (IX)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 想格式想到头痛的我在今天终于更到娜娜现身。
> 
> －娜娜视角。  
> －故事后续会很狗血的，但你应该猜不到的——请自行斟酌是否继续阅读。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的是127的第七感。  
> －特别声明一下，我喜欢娜娜的！

Scene Nine. 死神 (La Mort)  
『醒来……你喝醉了！ 』  
『不要……不要这样对我……』  
『啊啊……好痛……好痛……出去！出去！ 』  
『呜……不要……』  
对于那一天，我的记忆并不清晰。  
我只知道，我所看见的世界一片血红，还有一直的晃动，还有他炽热得烫伤我的体温。  
还在英国的那时，他保护年幼的我，使我免于那几个外国男人的魔掌。  
然而，一直都保护着我的那个人，却也是把我囚禁的那个人，而且撕裂了我的身体。我痛得昏死过去。  
当我醒来时，他小心翼翼的把我抱在怀内，为痛得无法动弹的我拭去腿间股间的鲜血和浊液，温柔的道歉，说他很爱我，爱我爱到再无法忍下去，再加上酒精影响，才会这样子对我。  
当时我想，这世上除了他，没有一个人会在乎我。  
在乎我的人，除了他，都不在了吧。  
爱我吗……？  
因为爱才这样做？  
那么，就爱我吧，如果这是爱的话。

似乎是一个幻境，我坐在沙地上，前方是一个又一个的浪花，一个由水堆积而成的世界。我想，那是海洋；我站着的地方，应是沙滩。  
我自由了吗？  
可是为什么，我却什么都感觉不到呢？沙滩、海水，竟然没有气味。但书里说是会有味道的，空气中会带着点咸、也许会有点腥的味道……是我的问题吗？  
我飘起来了。  
如同飘荡于空中的云，不知从何处飘来，也不知该要飘往何处。  
转眼间，四周化为一片黑暗虚空，我的身体下坠，永无止境的坠落，坠落于永无止境。  
我醒来了。  
「渽民，醒来了？」  
是他，他回来了。  
看了看四周，是睡房。是他抱我到床这里来的。  
「我看电视睡着了？」眼睛有点痒，习惯性的揉眼。  
「嗯。」  
「应该没洗澡吧。」  
「还没。」  
他手掌抚上我的脸，「那就一起。」  
「好。」  
他把我抱进浴室，把我放到池边坐下，走到水龙头处把它扭开。  
水柱撞击到池面上引起滴答滴答的水声，点点积聚，形成水洼，形成大平面，然后成为小池。  
「你又发呆了吗？」  
他已褪去所有衣物，踏进浴池，每一步都带着水花的走到我面前。  
「我总觉得，看着水面的你，就像是希腊神话中的Narcissus，在池边顾影自怜。那么的不真实，那么的虚渺……同时也刺激了我的灵感，让我想要再次拾起画笔，把你画下来，留在画框里……不过，现在我们应该专心于一件更为重要的事情──  
「别发呆，只看着我就好。」  
他抬起我的头，把嘴唇亲上我的。  
把舌头也伸进来了。他握着我后脑的手力度也增加了。  
他开始解开我衣服的钮扣，裤子也被扯了下来。我也没穿衣服了。  
他把我拉进池中，像是要夺走我的空气，我有点喘不过气来的那刻他渡了点空气给我。脑袋猝然冒出前尘往事。  
『娜娜，你要记着，要听他的话，不能忤逆他的意思。因为只有李帝努这个人才能保你万全。 』  
『我会给你最好的一切，用尽力量保护你。我李帝努发誓。 』  
『你想吃什么？我什么也会煮的。只要你想吃，我就弄给你吃。 』  
『娜娜，莫怕。 』  
『你不能踏出这座房子。赵太太，将会成为你的保姆，当我不在的时候代替我照顾你。 』  
『也许你会恨我，可是，这是必须的。娜娜，你要明白。 』  
『你不是喜欢蓝玫瑰吗，我从日本订来了种子。这并不是你以往所见的染色玫瑰，而是转基因玫瑰，种出来便是蓝色的。 』  
『你喜欢的，我都可以给你。除了自由。 』  
『抱歉，我很忙所以今天不回来了……娜娜？渽民！你在听吗？ 』  
『我有个企划案要忙，今天不回家。 』  
『你先睡吧，我没那么早回来。 』  
『渽民，我爱你，你懂吗……所以，你是我的……你的心是我的，你的身体也是我的……』  
身体穴口传来撕裂的痛，他进来了──这次没有扩张。  
我能听见他在我耳边的呼吸，越来越沉厚，越来越急速。  
他开始动了。  
忍着就好，很快就不疼了……忍着就好……  
他抽身出来。感觉到身体那地方有点东西流了出来，我看了看，是红色的，滴进水中化开，把池水都染色。  
我猜，那是我的血。  
是这样才暂停？  
他把我翻了个身按在池边──原来他抽身，只是因为他想要从后面进入。  
也对，他怎可能会停。  
做这件事，他从不停下来。  
通常他会扩张，做点像是亲吻脖子耳后等敏感地带、用手指逗玩我双唇、替我抚慰下身那些把我引起来的前戏。但也有时候，他不会。我想，今天他被气着了。  
撞击的力度，也用力了很多。快感，还是有点痛楚混合于其中。  
再多一点，再给我多一点──  
只有这件事，我才会想要贪心。毕竟，我只有这件事能享受。  
世界快要变作碎花，身体似是要被绞碎，融化进他所形成的漩涡。  
那就融化吧，反正不可能逃出来。  
这件事，是叫肌肤之亲，是莎乐美想要和施洗约翰发生的行为，因为她爱上他。  
他把我拉进这个漩涡里，那么他爱我吗？  
我沉浸于这个漩涡中不想脱逃，那么我爱他吗？  
「唔－－」他射了进来。  
他又把我转过来面向他，他的眼神清醒了许多。  
「娜娜，还疼么？」  
「今天，一次就够了？」  
「你都流血了。」  
「没关系。」  
他拨开我额前的刘海，一手搂上我的腰，一手探进我的身体里。  
「唔……」  
「别动，我把东西清理出来。」  
他的东西还是温热的，从我身体那个地方缓缓流出。  
「我爱你。」他轻咬上我的锁骨，「所以渽民，不要离开我。」  
我可以离开吗。从一开始，你就把这个选择从我手中夺去。  
你说你爱我，你每天都和我做这件事。  
可是你真的爱我吗。  
倘若你真的爱我，怎么就不能给我自由，把我困在这里。  
你的心思，我从不知道，也猜不透。

又是一个寻常的夜晚。  
「腿，再张开点。」他眼神有点迷乱，我知道，他已经沉溺于那件事中。  
我似乎张得不够开，他把我的腿扛上肩膀，然后直接进来。  
「唔……」  
最近他都做得很狠，每晚也做，我有几次都挨不到最后昏了过去，醒来已是早上，他也已经去上班了。  
「吁……」流转在耳边的，是他的沉重呼吸，以及，自己像个女人般的叫喊声。  
是的，我终于发现，原来自己一直像个女人，被他压在身下。  
他收起一切有关于性的书籍，筛选有关所有男女交欢画面的节目；若不是找到他收在书架顶上的爱经译本，我也不知道，原来这件事，是男人和女人之间所做的事。  
那么，我之于你，是不是跟女人全无分别。  
可是，我的身体，和你的身体，是一样的。  
我猜，我只是你的一个人偶，性别无关重要，反正只是个泄欲用的人偶──  
反正做这件事，根本不需要爱。  
所以把我放在家中，不让我外出。  
所以用着保护的名义，锁着我。  
所以把我囚禁于身边，只要想要，随时可以压下就做。  
这让我跌堕于其中，唯一能享受的事情，其实也只是一个证明，证明我只能被他掌控的活着。那怕疼痛，那怕失去自尊，那怕沦为一个工具，也只能继续下去。  
我永远无法逃离李帝努。  
他把我拉起来坐到他身上，重力让他更为深入我体内。  
他用着爱经中所教导、本该是应用于女人的技巧，应用于我身上。  
「我爱你……」他一边激烈的抽动着，一边低吟着。  
我的身体沉溺于他所给予的快感中，但我的思绪是如此的清晰──  
你爱的根本不是我，你爱的，只是能让你发泄的人偶。

自由的空气是怎样的？海水的触感是怎样的？森野中散步是怎样的？  
这个世界，该又是怎样的？  
可是，我注定无法走出这座房子。  
人偶哪能有自己的意愿。  
人偶只能卑微的活着，每天晚上等待着它的主人回家。  
『只有李帝努这个人才能保你万全。 』  
不能反抗，不是吗。因为只有他才能保护我。

可为什么是我呢。  
我也想自由的活着。  
我把这个问题放在心里，一次又一次的问自己。  
耳边传来的是李帝努的声音，是他每次快要释放时在我耳边的低吟。  
『娜娜，你真美。 』  
原来这就是答案，也是我仅有的价值。

最近我开始听见一些声音。  
不知从何而来的声音，每当我听见这些声音，环顾整个房间，这房间只有我一个人。  
像是有人在耳边喃喃细语，喃喃的说着。  
「人偶，你是人偶。  
「你就不想走出这个房子吗？看一看这个世界吗？  
「每天都这样的活着，你不会厌倦吗？」  
我想，我是病了，才会听见这奇怪的声音，这声音，是不存在的。  
我病了，我需要休息……我在床上睡一下就好，睡一下便会痊愈……  
当我第三次听见这声音时、被这声音吵醒时，我看见了这声音的主人。  
他正站在床边，看着我。  
怎会……怎会？  
那是，那是我的脸……  
不可能的……不可能的，一定是我看错了……是我看错了。  
闭上眼睛，这世界根本不可能出现第二个和我长相相同的人，是我眼花了，合眼休息一下便没事……  
「还是在否认我的存在？睁眼看清楚，不就好了吗？」  
「罗渽民，睁开眼睛。」  
一样的眼睛。一样的鼻子。一样的嘴唇。一样的发型。一样的刘海。  
甚至身高、肤色。  
一模一样。  
一模一样！  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
这个「我」皱了皱眉，看向房门。紧接着是一连串的脚步声。  
「有人来了。我会再回来的。」  
他化为一片虚无的雾，消失于空气之中。  
他是……他是人？还是……我不知道……我不知道！  
「罗先生，怎么了？」是赵太太，她冲了进来。  
「没事……没事。」我是病了……我只是病了。

这一切仅仅是始端。  
他会突然的出现，我在书房，他就站在书架前；我在睡房，他就坐在我床上……  
犹其是当我走过一切反光、能映照出身影的物件时。  
「好看吗？罗渽民。」  
无声无息，像毒蛇一样。他是拥有着我的脸孔的毒蛇。  
「我在你身后哦。不转身看看我吗？我跟你长得一样好看哦。」  
随时随地，无时无刻。  
「不、不……你不是真的！」  
每一次我都跟瓮中之鳖全没分别，这房子的每一个能躲人的地方，我都躲遍了。  
「你以为你躲得了我吗？」  
「我每次都能找到你。」  
即便是我的旧深红衣箱，我也躲过进去。当我以为他不会找到我的时候，他还是发现了，敲敲箱子，然后打开。  
「你此生此世也不可能摆脱我。」  
啊──  
我手脚并用的爬出箱子，然后跑下楼梯，奔向大厅。  
大厦有赵太太在……有别人在，应该不会看见他吧。我以为。  
「这个保姆，不跟你说话，让你很闷吧。」  
他在我耳边细细耳语，如同毒蛇吐信，身体在他的细语下越渐僵硬。  
「给你看一点东西。」  
「好好看着。」他走到我面前，笑得像个恶作剧将要成功的顽童。他张口高声尖叫，引来了赵太太的注意。  
赵太太走到门口，好奇的看我；而在此之前，他早已消失得无影无踪。  
「罗先生，你还好吗？」  
「我……我很好、很好……」  
「可我都能见到你跌倒在地上。」  
「我没事，真的没事。」  
我想要找地方躲起来……我不想再待在这里……  
我跑回睡房中，躲在角落里，我的脊背紧贴墙壁，这令我确定他不会出现在我身后。只有这个地方我才感到安全一点。  
这到底是谁……  
「你明白吗，我可以随时随地的出现，也可以随时随地的消失。」  
他又来了！  
我把自己蜷缩起来，不想看见他。我很想逃走，不过他还是会追到我的吧。  
「要装柔弱吗？啊啊，这招对我可是没用。」  
我的手腕猛然被抓住，被扯到床上。  
他爬了上床，步步进逼。我一直的往后退，因为除了后退，我已经不知道该做什么。  
不要靠近我……不要靠近我……  
「你啊，还是要逃避。你知道吗，你不可能逃避我的。」  
他向我微笑着，可是我能感到那绝非善意。  
只不过……我的脸，笑起来，是这样子的？  
「哦？怎么就看着我发起了呆？看来是喜欢我笑起来的样子啊。不过，我的脸，和你的，一样哦。」  
我……我……  
我只是从没有好好看清楚，自己笑着的样子……原来是这样的……  
「你是谁？！」为什么这个和我长得完全一样的『人』，会突然出现？  
「我是谁？我就是你啊，不过是一个还没有名字的你。」  
我不懂，没有名字的我？  
他突然扑向我将我压下，他的膝盖擦过了我的下身。  
「嗯啊……」叫出来了……  
他的手摸上我的腰揉捏着，不轻也不重。  
他的脸与我靠得极近，使我有种在照镜子的错觉。  
这是我吗？  
他是我吗？  
明明是一样的脸孔，为什么他就有着我无法拥有的气势……  
明明是一样的长相──  
身后突然被异物探进，使我清醒，可是却无力摆脱他。  
我知道那是他的手指。  
「不要……」  
我这是，自己被自己侵犯？  
「你一方面讨厌被李帝努当成发泄工具、像是个女人一样被他操干，一方面却是喜欢和他做，陶醉于做爱这件事中。  
「每天装着一副无所谓的样子，心里却是极渴望自由。  
「你的心，还真是矛盾。」  
我只是无法逃走，我不可以离开的。  
我已经接受了无法离开的这个事实，不是么？  
帝努要这样对我，我也不能说不，不是吗……  
「啊啊，真好玩的人偶。被李帝努调教得真好，这么敏感的身体……」他的手指在我体内进出着，  
「不……不要……你想要……想要怎样……」身体的反应让我无法好好说话，我不喜欢这样……  
「叫得也真好听，李帝努在干你的时候应该爱死你的叫床声……难怪他喜欢拿你来发泄啊。  
「啊不对，他最爱的，还是我们娜娜的脸啊。 」他猛然的抽出手指，带着粘液的指尖在我脸上游走。我别过头，他便一手捏着我的脸颊，让我看着他。  
「不过，我没你这么恶心。作为一个泄欲工具，这样毫无尊严的苟活着，怎么你就有勇气活下去呢？我要是你，早就寻死了。」  
我寻死的话，帝努也会把我救回来吧……他有什么是做不到的？  
不，我不能死的……他们把我送给帝努就是想要我活下去……我不恶心……  
「你知道吗？我能随时随地的出现消失，听上去很好，可是，我想要的是『安定』下来。  
「我要成为你。反正你也不想这样下去不是么？」  
「成为……成为我？」  
「让我成为你。」  
「可是，可是……如果你成为了我后，那么我会怎样……？」  
他说他就是我，可我感觉他与我完全不一样，那么他还是不是我？  
「你说呢？」他微笑起来，「要么我俩融合，要么你完全消失。要知道，这世上只有一个罗渽民。」  
我会消失……？  
「不，我不要！我活得好好的……为什么要我消失……我，我不要……」  
「不，你知道自己活得一点都不好。你的记忆，也就是我的记忆，都是在说明你的生活有多乏味，你是多么的痛苦。」  
「最初你还是拥有自由的时候，他会很温柔的待你，会煮东西给你吃，会陪你看书，你遇上危险，他为你打退了伤害你的人。那时候的你，是最幸福的……  
「但当你走进这座房子里，他就跟你说，你不能离开这里。为了确保你无法逃走，他不惜安装大量机关……而你也知道这一点。  
……  
「每天醒来，就是独自一人，然后保姆到来煮食清洁，弄好了一切便离开，绝不会跟我说话。情感对我来说已经变得多余，每一天都是做着相同的事，这么多的情感只让我更感到痛苦。每天我能做的只可以是看书，看电视节目，等到他回来，洗好澡，然后就等着他上床，做爱。那是我唯一能放纵沉沦的事，能让我短暂地遗忘自己被他囚禁的事实。  
「随着日子过得越久，我脑海中的，想要逃走的愿望就越是强烈。我想要呼吸自由的空气，想要再一次感受海水的触感，想要再一次在森野中散步。但同时我明白，一旦我离开了李帝努，我什么都不是。这世上除了他，没有一个人会在乎我。若有一天，李帝努找到了新的玩物，也许我就会被赶出去，从家鼠沦为过街老鼠，那时我会自由，但我再也没法活下去。  
「你不就是这样想的吗？被囚禁，没尊严，你想要离开，但你不敢离开。  
他突然变得温柔，手指轻轻地捧着我双颊，鼻尖贴着我的，「你觉得我美吗？」  
他的眼底有着自信强烈的光芒，我能看出那不甘于人下的野性，都是我不曾拥有过的。  
他把我拉起来，拥着我的肩走到全身镜前。 「但是，娜娜，你忘记了吗？当日你在英国弹琴时，那些行人看着你便心醉神迷；那些警察为了争夺你而失去常性－－我们可以拥有一切啊。」  
他从我的背后拥着我，把头搁在我肩上。镜子中那比双子还要相似的脸孔，耳朵边他的话语使我不再清醒。  
「看看吧，我们是这么的优秀，我们的美丽怎可能让李帝努独占呢。他囚禁你，无非就是害怕你的美被窥去一分、害怕你被他人惦记－－这就是人的私欲。」  
我优秀，是因为我美丽吗？  
「娜娜不是想要自由吗？听我说，只要逃离李帝努，你就可以把一切踩在脚下。猜猜看，见过你的美貌后，有多少人会拜倒在你的脚下？有多少人为了被你看上一眼而跟随你身后？美貌是我们的资本－－我们娜娜是多么的好看啊。」  
可是我又能怎样，你想要我怎样？  
「要是我成为了罗渽民，我会把我俩都解放的，只要你愿意和我融合。  
我真的能拥有自由吗……  
「我和你，本来就是同一个人。  
同一个人……  
「给我你的身体，让我栖于其中，让我这颗一直漂流的水滴回归大海。」  
「我该要怎样做……」  
「抱着我，想着『你愿意接纳我，愿意让我和你融合』就可以了。」  
我愿意……  
「让我，回归母体。」  
我们相拥着，他吻上了我的嘴唇。我看着他的身体一点一点的消散，渗透我的皮肤里。  
罗渽民正在亲吻罗渽民，这可是违反物理定律的。  
「违反物理定律又如何？我们把世道法规都扭转了又如何？我可是罗渽民啊－－」  
我的眼睛无法聚焦，气力也渐渐的散失，像是要快要死去，离开这个世界。  
与此同时我感受到他的意识，于我脑海中汇聚，这是……  
他讨厌我？  
『从不反抗的你，真的很讨厌。 』  
『被豢养还可以如此心安理得？我可真做不到。 』  
『你以为我要和你融合？别傻了，我是要成为一个全新的罗渽民。 』  
『我不要再漂浮下去，我要成为唯一的罗渽民。 』  
『我要吞噬你。 』  
他的目的是要抢走我的身体？  
那么，我不愿意……我不愿意！我要活下去……  
光线变得无比刺眼，四周的气温不断的变幻，像是从炎夏掉进寒冬中，冷热于一秒中交替。  
身体里，血液仿佛一点一点的被抽走，而那些血液是冰冷的，我能感到自己的体温回升。  
一切回到原点。我睁开眼睛，看见他站于床边，神情凶狠。  
这是我生气的样子？  
「你竟然退缩了。」  
「我……我知道你想要抢夺我的身体。」  
「你知道了。」他再次微笑，「那么你可知道，我还有第二个方法，成为罗渽民？  
「你不自愿，我就强抢。  
「我总会有办法夺去你的一切，你就好好等着，在惶恐不安中继续你可悲的生活吧。  
「说不定有一天我会突然出现，把罗渽民的卑微人偶身份终结，也把你给终结掉哦。」  
他是下定决心想要取代我，他要杀了我吗……  
「哈哈……」  
他的大笑声让我坠入深寒之中，是除了死亡再也无法解脱的冷。  
「不要……不要！」  
「我会变成你──」

他还是没有出现。  
每天我都把自己关在房间里，躲在墙壁一角；他当日的话语如同诅咒，烙印于我的心脏。一个月过去了，我还是坐立不安。  
我知道他可以随时随地冒出来，可是我又能躲到哪儿？  
「咔咔……咔咔咔！」有人在扭动门锁！  
是他……是他……他要来抢我的身体了……我快要消失了……  
我跑到浴室，躲在浴池里。希望他不要找到我……  
要是他真的找到我了，会用什么方法抢走我的身体？  
是不是真的，会把我杀掉？  
会用冰冷的刀子，把我刺穿？  
会用硬物，打穿我的脑袋？  
还是会打开这儿的水龙头，让水积聚至溢出水池，再把我溺死……  
不……不要这样对我……  
扭动门锁的声音没了？停下来了？  
「嗒，嗒，嗒……」是脚步声。  
有人进来了。他进来了……  
我要死了？  
「娜娜？为什么坐在浴池里？」  
抬头一看，是帝努！不是他！还好……还好。  
「没事，我没事。」  
要是我跟他说，我被另一个自己所追赶，他会把我当疯子吧。我不能跟他说。  
「你看上去很害怕的样子。」他会追问到底的……  
「我刚刚重看了科学怪人这本书，有点害怕，所以就找个地方躲一下。」  
他跳了下来，「那你还看。」  
「我，我以后都不看了。」  
「嗯，先上去吧。不要再躲在浴池了。」  
在帝努牵着我走出浴室前，不知被什么驱使，我转头看了身后。  
他，终于出现了──站在浴池里微笑──『说不定有一天我会突然出现，把罗渽民的卑微人偶身份终结，也把你给终结掉哦。 』  
「娜娜？你怎么把我的手握得这么紧？」  
「我……我……帝努，今晚可不可以不做，只是睡觉？」  
「你不想？」他生气了？  
「不，不……就是……」我的心已被恐惧所充斥。  
「如果你不想，今晚就不做。」他看着我，拉过我的手亲了亲。

『娜娜，今天晚上我有个收购计划要处理，需要熬夜工作，你要好好吃饭知道吗。 』  
没人和我一起，只有我独自一人面对这一切。  
我，逃不了，逃不掉。  
身体被某种冰冷的气息禁锁，耳边传来和我相同的声音，「这么乖的坐在床上等我啊？」  
他的手，从后环抱着我，使我无法移动。  
「过了今晚，我便是罗渽民了。  
「你知不知道，在你不愿意的情况下，和你融合的方法便是……进入你的身体。  
「我指的是，是李帝努的那种进入哦。」  
竟然是以着这种方法融合……不，我不会让他成功的，我不会和他做的……  
我用力的挣开他，用上最快的速度跑离房间，下楼梯。  
哪怕会被帝努责骂，我也要离开这个房子。我不要被夺去身体，我才是罗渽民！  
然而他就站在楼梯下，他不是在房间里的吗？ ！  
我没能刹住脚步，一个不平衡摔了下去──

没有亮灯，四周都很昏暗。这里是……睡房？  
我刚才是，我摔下了楼梯，昏了过去……另一个我！他在哪里？  
房间是安静的。  
我身上的衣服，都不见了。  
我的手，被拉高至头顶，系于床头架上。  
放开我……「唔唔……！」我的嘴也被胶带封起来了！  
「别挣扎了。你不可能解开的。」他不知道从哪里走出来，全身赤裸。  
他的身体，和我的身体，完全相同，比起镜中倒影，他和我相似度更高。  
那是因为，我们本是同一人？  
为什么要这样对我？我们本来就是同一个人啊……  
他坐到我身上，闭上眼睛，似是陷入回想当中。 「李帝努是怎样做的？抱歉，因为罗渽民的记忆中，我们，啊，是你，总是承受疼爱的那一方。」  
「啊，我记起来了。要把你的腿分开，然后插进去。」  
腿被分开了。有东西抵在那个地方。  
他俯身，手抚摸着我的脸。  
我注定逃不掉。  
「唔唔──」好痛──那是比以往更为撕裂的痛楚──

雾色吞噬月亮，光线越发阴暗。  
被金色刘海挡住眼睛的他走全身镜前，定定的站了一会儿。  
突然地他扬手把刘海扫到额后，定眼看着镜中的自己，慢慢地勾出一个笑容。  
「这个世上谁最好看？」


End file.
